The Guardian Returns
by CP Nightshade
Summary: After Perseus is killed by the Titan Oceanus when guarding Lady Artemis, he was sent to the void with Chaos. Only now he has returned to face the threat even the Gods couldn't defeat, and he has help from his love, her lieutenant, and an unforeseen wildcard . Pertamis. Rated T for language.
1. Light and Dark

**A/N: Ok everyone, I'm alive for now. I thought I'd try my hand at a Guardian of the hunt story and here it is. Read and Review.**

**Part One: Opposites**

_Opposition is the only thing that is unchanging in the world, for even if there is change, there is familiarity. Without opposites balance would be impossible. And only opposites can fix the mistakes of their counterparts._

**Chapter One: **

**Light and Dark**

_We all seek to be heroes, but at what cost to ourselves?_

_Three Years After the Giants War_

Unknown to almost all, even those in the highest places, a girl ran through the New York countryside. Untold power ran within her veins and even the Fates couldn't see her future.

Unclear as it is, the three Fates still saw one thing in her future. For the girl, they see the night and the light that comes out of the darkest places. They saw a man of great power but with no definite role. For each they saw that the paths of the man and girl would come to a crossroads, than split to different roads, each with their own turmoil.

Outside the vague facts the three Fates held, everything was a mystery to be discovered in time to come. Unknown to even more, was the eyes that watched her from the very depths of the sky and beyond. He watched this one, marked outside fate and in control of her own destiny, as one made their way to the camp, and the other to be returned.

-ʊ-

_Adriana PoV_

Adriana ran through the woods of southern New York with all the speed she could muster. Her leather jacket was worn and shredded, her white shirt faded to unreadable, and her black jeans had holes through the knees. Her black hair was filthy from days without wash, but still held itself behind her head. She wore sunglasses, which still somehow were intact, and had a backpack slung over her shoulders.

The cold howl of a hound sounded behind her, but Adriana knew this wasn't some pathetic hound from past experiences. She had managed to kill a hellhound in Boston and began her journey from there. Her pace quickened as the howl sounded again, much closer this time.

Adriana burst from the woods and onto an old farm road. In the distance she saw a hill with a lone pine standing proud atop it. Her senses went wild at the sight; the camp from her dreams just _had_ to lie behind the hill. She just finished crossing the road when the hellhound burst from the woods in an unholy rage.

In blind fear she dashed for the hill, but she knew she couldn't make it. Halfway up the hill, she collided with a dark figure, but it wasn't the hellhound. A boy knocked her to the ground, but he kept his feet. Not even looking at her, he kept running up the hill.

Adriana tried to scramble to her feet, but was knocked down again. This time, it was the hellhound. It had Adriana pinned to her back and arms locked to the ground. She thrashed about underneath the beast, kicking and screaming. One kick connected with a soft spot in the hellhounds gut, causing it to yelp and release the girl.

Adriana scrambled up the hill as quickly as she could. She felt the hot breath of the hound behind her. Soon that hot breath was replaced by a searing pain across her lower back. She fell to the ground, hearing the shouts and a horn blow from just over the hill. The beast pinned her again and she felt the claws dig in to the flesh around her arms.

She screamed, then heard the sound of metal cutting flesh, and sighed as the weight disappeared from her back. She felt sweet oblivion take her, and let loose of her consciousness.

She felt her mind drift, and soon she realized that she was in a dream. Looking around her, she realized she was… in all honesty, she couldn't figure out where she was.

The area surrounding her was the darkest void, but faint light like stars flickered in the distance. She felt a presence enter her mind and a voice rang through her head, _Be careful, girl. This camp is not your home, not now, and not ever. Things have changed in the past few years, and you and another have separated yourselves from fate. Your destiny is now yours to control, but be warned: every action has a consequence and if you void yourselves from the responsibilities, harm will come to those closest to you._

_ You, Adriana Kuhlman, have a choice ahead of you. There will be a boy, whose name is Perseus Jackson, and, no, this will not be of romantic involvement. You must learn his story yourself, but I give you this to start with._

Memories flashed through Adriana's mind, at first there was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, and then she felt herself move again. This time, she was on a beach and watched as this girl and a boy, Perseus, talked.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Annabeth, what do you mean?" Adriana heard Perseus ask the girl. Hurt covered his expression. Adriana deduced that this girl meant a lot to Perseus._

_ "I'm sorry Percy, but I just don't love you. I was naïve and thought I did, but I only truly loved your fame. And now, that has been tainted. You never really were a hero, like Rachel said in New York. My eyes have been revealed to the truth. Logan says-" Percy cut her off._

_ "I don't care what Logan said!" Percy exploded, "All he has ever done is taunt me at how '_Dad loves me more than you.'_ And he has destroyed almost every single friendship I've ever had. All I have left is Thalia, and she is in the hunt! And now it seems as if you've come to deal the death blow."_

_ Annabeth just gave Perseus a level stare and spoke again, "Percy, were through. Despite what you think, I have never truly loved you, and I doubt you loved me either. I'm doing this for both of our happiness, and just hope you can eventually understand and maybe forgive me."_

_ Percy glowered at her, "Annabeth, I may forgive you one day, but your best hope is that, one day, I might just forget."_

The scene changed to some sort of throne room. Adriana was stunned at the beauty of it, but instead focused on Perseus again. He stood before fourteen men and women. Each of the fourteen was at least seven feet tall and radiated power. She felt this power and instantly recognized it as godly.

_Perseus knelt before the man in front of him, who held a lightning bolt in one hand. The man spoke in a strong and clear voice, "Perseus Jackson, for what reason do you come before the Olympians?" Adriana noticed a few of the others rolling their eyes._

_ "Lord Zeus, I come before the Olympian council with a request." Zeus motioned for Percy to continue. "I wish you to end my life, and send me to the Underworld." Adriana felt stunned and many of the others gods gasped._

_ A man in a Hawaiian shirt stood and approached Percy. "Percy, my son, why? Why do you wish to die?" _So this was Perseus' father… interesting,_ Adriana thought._

_ Percy stood and looked at his father, "My father and Lord Poseidon, I wish to die for I have nothing to live for. My friends are either gone or have left me, Annabeth dumped me." Many gods, especially one goddess who I assumed was Aphrodite, gasped before sending pointed glares at another goddess. Percy continued, "My reputation has been soiled by another upstart son of Poseidon, who has done nothing besides make my life a living hell and soil my friendships. I have nothing left in this world, for all my friends now reside in Elysium."_

_ All the gods in the room were shocked, apparently unaware of what had happened in the mortal realm. Poseidon, Zeus, and a goddess with auburn hair and silver eyes all looked at each other. The first seemed to be relishing an idea, the second seemed desperate, and the third seemed absolutely pissed. Before anything else happened, Zeus spoke"_

_ "Perseus, I have a counter proposal. If I give you a reason to live, would you accept?" Percy looked curious about the offer._

_ "That depends on what the purpose is," Perseus spoke._

_ Clearing his throat Zeus began to explain, "Perseus Jackson, would you accept the responsibilities of becoming to Guardian of the Hunt? To protect Artemis and her Hunters with your life and soul?"_

_ The auburn haired goddess stood in outrage, "Father! I do not need some boy to protect me!" The goddess, Artemis, looked ready to kill._

_ "My daughter, you and your hunters are exceptional at long range combat, but you lack in close quarters. Perseus is the best swordsman that has ever lived." Zeus argued._

_ Before anything else could continue, Percy knelt before the goddess of the hunt. Adriana listened carefully as Percy swore an oath to the goddess. "I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear upon the River Styx and Chaos to protect Artemis and her hunt with my life, body, and soul. I will not abandon her without direct orders. I swear myself as her guardian for eternity." Thunder rumbled in the room, and the ground shook._

_ Poseidon eyed his son cautiously, wary of some threat. "Percy, you shouldn't have sworn on Chaos, no one has ever-"_

_ He was cut off by a loud thundering noise, and a man stepping out from nowhere into the middle of the throne room. His body and clothes looked like the universe itself made this being. The Olympians all bowed and cowered slightly. The man spoke, his voice coming from every direction, "__**Perseus Jackson, I have watched you for some time now. You truly are a hero and the Savior of Olympus."**_

_ As the voice continued, it began to sound strangely familiar, "__**I have never let a mortal swear upon my name and live, but for you Perseus Jackson, I will let you swear upon my name Chaos. I see no malicious intent upon your oath, but be warned, if this oath is broken than you shall be obliterated from existence. The punishment will disintegrate your body and soul."**_

_ Percy to his credit, just nodded and said, "I understand."_

_ Chaos nodded in return and lifted his hand. He muttered quietly, but still audible, __**"Than I give you my blessing."**__ A black bolt of pure energy shot at the guardian, a cocooned him in a dark shroud. Poseidon cried out, but Perseus was fine… except for a _slight _addition._

_ Wings, black as midnight, now protruded from his back. Chaos had disappeared, and utter silence followed. One of the gods stood up. "Percy, bro, since you're now guarding my little sister, I give you my blessing. May your arrows fly straight."_

_ Percy muttered something like, "I doubt it'll help," and Artemis shouted, "I'm older than you, damn it Apollo!" Apollo wisely sat down. _

_ Another goddess stood, giving Percy a motherly smile, spoke, "You already have my blessing my champion. Remember the hearth is always you home."_

_ Aphrodite and the goddess who was glared at earlier stood. Both offering their blessings. Aphrodite's blessing surrounded Perseus in a white mist, and when it dissipated Adriana was shocked. He stood taller than he did before, maybe around six foot six, and looked like he was chiseled out of marble. His green eyes glowed with annoyance._

_ "How in Hades is this supposed to help me with the hunters?" he accused Aphrodite. She just smiled and blushed. The other goddess gave Perseus her blessing. A grey light shone around him and focused on his head. When it stopped Percy bowed. "Thank you Lady Athena."_

_ The Olympians began to leave, until just Artemis and Percy remained. Percy stood awkwardly and just stared before Artemis spoke up, "Alright Perseus, ground rules. You will not flirt, hit, or even touch my hunters. You will do what I say when I say, no complaint. Finally, you will have to learn archery."_

_ Percy groaned. "My lady, I mean no disrespect but I am the worst archer in the whole universe." He gave a slight smile and Adriana swore she saw Artemis blush._

The images blurred and showed snapshot scenes of Perseus' and Artemis' relationship and watched it grow. Adriana saw Artemis attempt to teach Percy archery, and watched him miss the target and have the arrow fly into the hunters camp-only to be returned by a red rubber tipped arrow to Perseus' groin.

Adriana watched as Percy was pranked cruelly by the hunt, and then later being accepted as their big brother. She watched as Percy and Artemis became friends, and possibly slightly more. But the "more" part was destroyed by the next scene.

_Percy stood in front of a bound Olympian Council, Hunters, and demigods. His wings fully extended and a sword and dagger in hand, he shielded the people around him from a surprising sight. Three titans, how Adriana knew was beyond her, all glared at Perseus. Instantly she somehow recognized them: Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. _

_ Adriana watched in awe as Perseus fought all three Titans. He defeated Hyperion and Krios, but was stopped by Oceanus. The Titan of the oceans held a ball of blue fire and had it aimed at Artemis. Perseus glared at the Titan. Oceanus just smiled sadistically._

_"Back off Jackson, or the Huntress Dies." Oceanus stated._

_Percy gritted his teeth and jumped in front of Artemis, raising his swords at the Titan and he charged. Oceanus let loose a torrent of flames, but Percy kept charging. When Perseus reached the Titan collapsing at his feet, Oceanus chuckled and said, "Now for the little huntress." Perseus instantly jumped up again, only to be held back by the flames._

_ Oceanus stared in shock as Perseus screamed in agony as the blue fire consuming his entire figure, but what surprised him the most was the bronze sword now in his chest. Riptide went into Oceanus abdomen and out his backside. Oceanus lunged at the burning demigod and punched him with enough force to send him flying through one…two…three different trees. Poseidon roared with rage and blasted Oceanus with enough force to disintegrate him instantly._

_ With Oceanus gone, the bonds around the gods and hunters vanished. Artemis was instantly by Perseus' side. She cradled his head in her lap and stroked his hair. "Don't go Perseus," Artemis said to him._

_ When the other gods arrived, they were shocked to see him still alive. "Milady, I cannot see the stars," Perseus said, his voice a hoarse whisper. Artemis sobbed and held him tighter. "I'm sorry Moon Beam, I meant to tell you this earlier: I love you Artemis and always will, no matter if I fade to oblivion or not."_

_ Perseus was almost gone, Adriana could feel it, but before he died officially she heard Artemis whisper to him, "I love you too." The Guardian died with a smile on his face._

Adriana was crying inside her own mind, the story of the guardian had impacted her more than anything else. She was almost mentally calm when the voice spoke again in her head, _You are powerful Adriana, and I think you are ready to know who you really are. Now can you tell me why you always where sunglasses?_

_ I wear sunglasses because of my eyes, _Adriana thought. She had always worn them whenever she was in public because her eyes weren't that of any mortal's. Her eyes held burning golden white flames rimmed with black shadows.

_ Correct. One more thing, have you figured out who I am yet? _The voice asked her. She realized why it sounded familiar and began to put the pieces together.

Adriana thought for a few more seconds before answering, _Chaos._ There was a mental chuckle in her mind.

_Very good, now time for your answers. _Chaos said. _You my girl are the daughter of two primordial gods: Aesir and Nyx. The literal bonding of opposites, light and dark. You have the power equal to almost no other. Only Artemis, her lieutenant Thalia, and Perseus rival your power, as all four of you are Chaotic Gods and Goddesses, who have power only second to mine. _Adriana's mind spun trying to grasp what he was saying. She was one of the most powerful beings in the planet? She was only fifteen godsdamn years old! Then it struck her, Chaos said Perseus rivaled her power, but he was presumed dead.

_Lord Chaos, what do you mean Perseus rivals my power, I thought he was dead? _Adriana asked. She felt his presence's amusementand could tell he was smiling.

_He is in the void with me, his soul was so close to obliteration that he walked a ghost amongst ghosts in the Underworld. I convinced him to join me in the Void for training, but he made me do it on the condition that Artemis and her hunters were made immortals and given Chaotic status, along with armor made of Chaos metal, which is impenetrable. You will receive similar armor upon me unlocking your mind to your powers, domains, and my knowledge-for you do not have time to learn this otherwise._

Adriana was confused by this, what did Chaos mean by not having enough time? Before she could ask, Chaos answered, _Premordials are rising, while you are more powerful than them, they have the advantage of numbers. So far Ourea, Ananke, Gaia, Erebus, and Tartarus have united against the gods. I have a spy on the inside, but I am bound by the Ancient Laws not to interfere directly._

Adriana was stunned. She knew about the Premordials and knew they would be a significant threat to Olympus. She now knew why Chaos was advancing her knowledge and powers. _Lord Chaos, what are my domains? And when shall I receive your blessing? _She asked a little nervously.

There was a slight pause before Chaos responded, _Adriana Kuhlman, you are the Chaotic God of Light and Darkness, Life and Death, and basically everything that is a polar opposite. As for you knowledge and my blessing, well, here goes nothing._

Right after he said that, a blinding pain appeared in her head. She heard her body scream in agony. Knowledge flooded her mind; she saw everything she could possibly see: past and present, failures and success, the death of many and the lives of few. She now understood her roles as the goddess, but she knew her head would hurt for a long, _long,_ time.

When the pain dulled slightly, she opened her eyes to see a wide eyed Apollo camper staring at her. She felt a slight weight on her back and turned her head to see two beautiful white wings extended from her shoulders. When she looked down at her body, she barely held her gasp.

White armor, trimmed with the darkest black, fit her body perfectly. She noticed the plates slid under one another when she moved, allowing perfect flexibility. Spaulders covered her shoulders and the black trim was designed like a miniature storm. Throwing knife sheaths covered her shoulders and wrapped around her waist, having in total about ten knives. She summoned a full body mirror and was shocked when she saw her face.

A hood covered her hair and nothing was visible except two glowing balls of golden fire where her eyes should be. She quickly reached up and felt her face. She felt a mask and pulled it off, revealing a black sheet of metal that was cut off before the mouth. There was a perfectly fitting cut out for her nose and eyes, and speaking of her eyes, they now glowed golden with power.

The next thing she noticed was her other weapons: two swords hung around her waist, and a bow was strapped across her back. She pulled out her swords to see one glowed white while the other was pitch black. Words in ancient Greek moved across the blades, black words moved across the white blade and when she read them it only added to her shock: _ I am Purity, Guardian of innocence._ When she read the words on the black blade, which moved in white writing she understood better, _I am Corruption, killer of cruelty._

The next weapon to be drawn was her bow, which was black with golden flames etched into the material. Words moved under the flames in golden letters, _I am Death, protector of life._ She smiled as she understood her weaponry, each held opposites within themselves. She wondered what to do next when she noticed the boy still standing there in terror.

She thought of the armor disappearing and was pleased when she felt the armor fade and she wore a familiar black leather jacket and a white undershirt. She had on her usual black jeans, but they had golden flames trimming the sides. Her eyes were no longer burning pits of fire but were golden white trimmed with black. Her black hair was tied behind her head as usual and her skin was slightly tanner than usual. Her height had increased by a few inches so she now stood at the not-so-towering height of five foot six inches.

Three other changes were the necklace she wore, which was gold set with a gem so black it was a void, a ring on her right hand which was white with another void gem, and a ring on her left hand which was pitch black with a diamond that reflected every beam of light. After her full examination she turned to the boy.

His look of terror and shock was replaced now by a look of confusion. Adriana gave a devious smile and spoke to him, "Sorry about that, but it had to be done. I'm perfectly fine now and need to speak with Chiron immediately."

The kid looked at him before sprinting out of the room. Adriana chuckled at his actions and shook her head. _This is going to be fun,_ she thought. Before she could walk out the door, she felt another presence enter her mind. It was powerful, but not as powerful as Chaos. Then it clicked, Chaos had told Perseus about her and that she was going to be present for his return.

She waited for Perseus to speak, but didn't need to wait long. _Ok, is this Adriana?_ Perseus asked. She rolled her eyes and sent him the mental equivalent of a nod. _Good, we are going to make this the most spectacular show for my return. I want to see if the great God of Theater can beat this. Alright here's my plan…_

-ʊ-

Adriana walked through Camp Half-Blood, smiling as if she was oblivious to the curious stares and scared campers. She told Chiron that he would know everything in time, and was currently walking towards the blazer in the dining pavilion. When she arrived, she dumbed all of her food into the fire and sent a message to the gods: _Hey Olympians! Get your asses down here! I got everybody a present they won't want to miss._

She did her best not to laugh at her own command, ever since Chaos had blessed her, she hadn't been completely stable and so her thoughts and actions could take a turn for the worst occasionally. Thunder sounded in the distance and the skies darkened. Campers shouted in alarm as lightning arced across the sky and down landed fourteen bolts which quickly turned into the Olympians.

The campers around Adriana knelt, but she remained standing. Zeus quickly singled her out from the rest before bellowing at her, causing the sky to rumble, "You dare command the Olympians? I should cast you into Tartarus!" She rolled her eyes.

"You came anyways didn't you?" Adriana said rhetorically. "And besides, I wasn't lying when I said I have a present for you all. Well actually three of them." She smiled slightly at the confused looks the Olympians gave her.

"What are your gifts, girl? And who do you think you are?" asked a very annoyed Dionysus. Adriana just chuckled a bit.

Zeus' fury began to grow until he raised his master bolt at her. "Tell us who you are or be cast into Tartarus!" he threatened. Adriana just stared him in the eyes and laughed, remaining quiet until Zeus finally had enough. He threw his bolt at her, and time seemed to slow down for Adriana. She tugged her necklace and her armor was instantly on and she drew Purity from its sheath.

When the bolt was about to strike her, she raised her blade and deflect the bolt at Dionysus who was blown back into the wall unconscious. The gods looked at her armor stunned, none more so than Artemis, and their look of surprise grew when Adriana's wing snapped out and she shot fifteen feet in the air.

She lowered herself to hover about ten feet of the ground before speaking again, "I have come with three gifts: First is a challenge, second is material, and third is an explanation." She turned her gaze to Zeus who looked at her warily. "The challenge is directed from a friend of mine. Ahem, '_Oh great Lord of Theater, beat this._'"

The gods' eyes widened, but before anyone could ask Adriana clapped her hands sending the whole pavilion into darkness. Campers screamed before lightning started to arc above them, which caused them to panic even more. The lightning quickly began to converge between the gods and Adriana, forming the figure of a man. When the lighting transformed into a figure which wore similar armor to Adriana's, a clap of thunder so powerful it shook the ground sounded.

Adriana slowly let the darkness recede towards her, revealing the man with wings of midnight stretched from his back. His armor was black with sea green details of waves etched into them. His eyes glowed green from under his hood and behind the mask he was smiling like an idiot.

Before any of the other Olympians could react, Artemis jumped in front of the Council; rubbing her ring so her own armor appeared. The armor was identical to the Adriana and the man in front of her, but silver with black vines for details. She had a bow drawn and an arrow aimed straight at the figure's head, but when the man removed his hood and mask, Artemis dropped her bow and kissed the man.

But this was the least shocking thing, because before all of the gods and campers was the one and only Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus and the Love of Artemis.

**OK, I won't be posting in the next week because I'll be out of town, but I hope to have some good reviews when I am back. I'll take everything: Flames, Complements, Questions, etc. I'll be able to respond from my phone to any PM's. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. DISCONTINUED

Hello, this is CP's sister.

I'm sorry to inform that my brother had a serious concussion recently and suffered severe damage to his optic nerves, and more injuries less severe. He has problems with any bright light, screens, TV's, etc. They give him a migraine if he looks for more than a minute.

He apologizes to his readers and hopes that they won't be mad. According to the doctor he will have to have surgery to repair the nerves and is not scheduled to do so for many months. He is sorry about having to postpone writing, but hopes that someone will take up his offer.

His offer is to give up Tyranny of the Sun (I know, he just adopted it, I'd laugh if he wasn't so hurt) to anyone willing to continue it. If someone wants any other story, I will be checking for him every once in awhile to respond to a PM.

Sincerely,

CP's Sister

P.S. CP sends his regards.


End file.
